


The Last Hashimoto

by zuus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gay, idk what else bruh, it do be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuus/pseuds/zuus
Summary: Okay so this is very gay, but what you should know is that the story is set right after Tsunade became Hokage, everything from that point up will be changed. :-)
Relationships: Senju Tsunade/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this be my first time writing in this fandom so idk hmu with any ideas n shit also english is not my first language but i'm open for whatever advice n shit.

It’s the end of a long day for the new found Hokage. Tsunade feels like she has been seated in the same chair for the past 300 years, with thousands of reports and requests to read through, her biggest disappointment is that she can’t even use some friendly alcohol to help her through all of it.

Even with all that work, the Hokage couldn’t take Orochimaro out of her mind. He was planning something, and it was big. She could see the lives of all the people she represents and the entirety of Konohagakure being destroyed by him. She couldn’t, wouldn’t, let it happen.

Tsunade knew what she needed to do, or better yet, who she needed to call. It wouldn’t be easy, but she had the exact person for the job.

“Wait, wait, wait, Grandma. You want me to do what?” are the first words that leave Naruto’s mouth as he listens to the Hokage.

Sighing and rubbing her eyes, Tsunade answers. “Listen, Nartuo, this is an s-rank mission, it’s very important that you do exactly as I say. Can you do that?”

Naruto looks puzzled for a few seconds before a slow grin begins to form on his face. “You’re saying that all I have to do is deliver this letter to someone that will come to me? This will be the easiest thing ever, believe it!”

The Hokage rolls her eyes and Shizune sends her a ‘you should be used to it by now’ look and maybe she's right.

“Alright, Jiraiya is waiting for you, he has more information and the letter, it shouldn’t take you more than three days to complete the mission” Naruto nods, turning to leave but before he could Tsunade firmly stated “Do not come back empty handed”.


	2. Chapter 2

“- I said do not come any closer” is the last thing Chiyoko says before dodging the blame that comes straight to her face. She sighs, people never listen.

She quickly kicks the first aggressor, punching the one coming right after him, backing up to get a better view. In total they were four, two already on the ground - but getting back up - and two jogging towards her, red helmet and brown robe. It will be an easy fight.

She takes out two kunai, immediately throwing one of them at brown robe and the other on the first offender, causing him to fall over the second one. Red helmet seems surprised by the action, which was the opening Chiyoko needed to knock him down, punching his chest, instantly heading to the last man, striking him across the face. She looks around for a second, they never learn.

“Let’s go, Hibiki.” She says to the black cat that calmly watched the fight. He meowed, following suit.

By the time Chiyoko made her way back to Youta’s, Hibiki was standing on her shoulders - he was never much of an athlete - meowing for food. Upon entering, they were greeted by the owner, Youta - one of the few men Chiyoko trusted with her life and the person who she rented the place in the back of the restaurant from.

“Chiyoko! There you are.” He said with a smile, and the woman was about to reply when she was interrupted by a meow. “Ah yes, I did not forget about you, Grand Hibiki.” Youta smiled, petting the cat.

“How was your day, Youta? Business is going good?” Chiyoko asked with a smile. Youta turned, leading her past the kitchen while he spoke “Yes, yes, the usual, a bit of a fight here and there but they know I have backup” they entered the storage room, and by that Youta’s smile had disappeared. “I heard tell of a boy and a old man, looking for the last Hashimoto” At the sound of that, Chiyoko and Hibiki stand still but as he continues, the cat sit on the corner, attentive as ever, as Chiyoko leans against the door, preventing anyone to come inside. “I told them that maybe I could help, that I may know of the Hashimoto, so the old man gave me a letter, told me it was directed from the Senju-”

That name got Chiyoko by surprise and she stopped Youta before he could continue. “The Senju? Are you sure?” She asked the man, he nodded and handed her the letter. Frozen for a second, Chiyoko knew the Senju wouldn’t contact her if it wasn’t an urgent matter, she thanked Youta and told him she would be gone for some time. “It’s okay dear, just be careful, you are my best client” He smiled and as Chiyoko mirrored his action he asked? “Will you need some tea for the trip?” She doesn’t have the time to wait, and as she is about to say so, Youta smiled and just handed her a bottle. “I have it covered, take care, kid.” He said and she hugged him, “Thank you, Youta-san”.

Dear Hashimoto,

I need your help. I am now Hokage of Konoha and one of my greatest fears is about to become true and I cannot do this by myself. I send to you Jiraiya and Naruto Uzumake, they are to take you to Konoha, if you accept, of course. I gave them directions to wait for you at the Lotus, they will wait for a day or so.  
I wouldn’t ask you to come out of the shadows if it wasn’t necessary. The village and everyone in it are in danger and we won’t last long alone.

Please, I am afraid I can’t do this without you,

Tsunade Senju.

“Princess…” Is the last thing Chiyoko says before heading towards the Lotus, Hibiki fast by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> thnx 4 reading dudes


End file.
